


I Never Knew

by justcallmeasmodeus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/pseuds/justcallmeasmodeus
Summary: One shot based on the song What I Never Knew I Always Wanted by Carrie Underwood





	I Never Knew

_ Never was the kind to think about dressing in white _

_ Wasn't waiting on a prince to come riding into my life _

_ Thought I was happy on my own _

_ 'Til you came and proved me wrong _

 

The black Impala roared through the night, racing the wind as its horses galloped hard on the road. The scenery outside was indistinguishable as it blended together in a blur of dark shapes. You pulled your eyes away from the window and studied Dean’s hard form as he watched the road unfold. Memories flooded your senses and you allowed yourself to be taken back.

He had waltzed into your life with the same confidence that he approached everything with. He had taken one look at you, sitting there nursing a whiskey at the bar, and grabbed your hand, blazing through every wall you placed before him. 

_ “What are you drinking sugar?” _

_ “I’m good thanks.”  _

_ You answered without looking up, but you felt the owner of the gruff voice sit down next to you. You were exhausted, and not in the mood to flirt. You had just finished up a grueling hunt; all you wanted to do was drink your whiskey in peace before going back to your hotel and sleeping for a solid five hours. You exhaled hard through your nose before pressing your lips to the glass and draining what was left. _

_ “Let me get you another, you look like you could use it.” _

_ “You know, if you’re trying to get me back to your hotel room you are failing miserably.” You turned and met a pair of the greenest eyes you’d ever seen. He smiled, and you knew fighting would be pointless.  _

_ You were the first one up the next morning, pressed and fitted against his side as if you were molded from the same block of clay. Sparks of electricity hummed everywhere your skin touched, and sneaking out that morning had been the hardest thing you’d ever done. _

_ Five more times he found you, and five more times you had snuck out with the rising sun. The sixth time he found you, you woke up handcuffed to the bed. You were glaring at Dean when he woke up, and his deep laughter rumbled through the hotel room. _

_ “This isn’t funny Dean.” You grumbled. _

_ “You are freaking adorable first thing in the morning. Especially when you’re angry. Marry me.” He kissed the tip of your nose before pressing a kiss to your lips. _

_ “No. Let me go.” _

_ “Let me buy you breakfast.”  _

_ “Let me go!” _

_ “Promise me you’re not going to run this time, let me buy you breakfast and I will let you go. I’m getting tired of chasing you.” _

_ “Fine, but after breakfast I’m leaving.” _

You had yet to be apart since he bought you that breakfast, and he asked you to marry him on a regular basis. You always turned him down. Not because you didn’t love him, Dean Winchester had made sure that you loved him with everything that you had, but because you did. Sitting here now, studying his profile in the dark, you realized something that you should have realized long ago. Saying no was pointless. It didn’t matter whether you were married or not; Dean would always lay his life on the line for you, and you would always lay your life on the line for him. You were two pieces of the same soul, destined to be together for the rest of your lives. Why it took this long to let down that last wall you didn’t know, but tonight’s hunt sent those last bricks crumbling to the floor in a pile of dust.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“Ask me.”

“Ask you what?” You reached over and grabbed his hand. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over your knuckles, shooting a sideways glance your way.

“Dean,  _ ask me. _ ” You squeezed his hand for emphasis. 

“Really Y/N/N? I’m not in the mood tonight.” 

“Humor me, cowboy.” Dean sighed and his green eyes searched your face for a moment.

“Marry me?”

“Yes.” 

Dean tore his hand from yours to grip the steering wheel as he slammed on the brakes, bringing the Impala to a screeching halt. He threw the car into park and turned to look at you, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide.

“What?”

“ _ Yes _ .” 

Dean dove for you, wrapping his arms around you and crushing you to his chest, pressing his lips to yours so hard it hurt. One of his hands left your back and you heard him fumbling around in the glove box. When he pulled away from you there was a little black box in his hand. He opened it, revealing a wedding ring you’d seen in every picture of his mom. His hands shook as he took it out of the box and slid it on to your finger. 

It felt like coming home.

You locked your fingers with Dean’s as he pressed his forehead to yours. He leaned, pressing his lips to yours as he pulled your body against his. Gentle kisses turned needy and desperate as his hand traveled along your body, putting together pieces that you didn’t even know were broken. You pulled away, putting your hand up to pause Dean.

“Dean,” you breathed, “Dean wait.”

“What?” 

“At least pull over to the side of the road first.” 

 

_ Never pictured myself singing lullabies _

_ Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night _

_ In the quiet, in the dark _

_ You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes _

_ What a sweet surprise _

 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead as the last notes from your lullaby faded in the darkness. You never realized that the greatest distance could be as small as 18 inches. 

_ “Dean.” Dean stood up as you walked into the room, a pregnancy test shaking in your hands. “I can’t do this Dean. I can’t look. We can’t do this.” _

_ “Hey.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around you, one hand cradling the back of your head as you cried against his neck. “It’s going to be okay Y/N. It’s going to be great.” _

_ The timer went off causing both of you to jump. _

_ “I can’t look.” You pulled away just enough to hand him the pregnancy test. The silence that filled the room was suffocating, turning seconds into hours. “Well?” _

_ “I’m gonna be a Dad.” He choked on a sob, his tears mingling with yours as he pulled you close. _

_ His were happy tears, yours were devastated. _

_ You had never given thought to having children; this life didn’t allow it. Up until last year you had never even given thought to ever getting married, but here you were. The logical side of you screamed everything that could go wrong; you knew how to take down a werewolf, but you had no idea how to even hold a baby. Your heart knew this was right. This was what you needed, both you and Dean. Your hands shook as you stepped back to look up into Dean’s bright green eyes. He brought a hand up to cradle your head, rubbing his thumb softly across your cheek. _

_ “I know you’re scared, but I promise I will protect you, both of you, with everything I have and all that I am.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. _

_ “I trust you.” _

 

18 inches was the distance between your head and your heart, and also the length of the tiny perfect bundle in your arms. He blinked up at you quietly, Dean’s green eyes staring back at you. The night moved on around you, but you didn’t care. Your world was here, sitting in this rocking chair, a new beginning in your arms.

You smiled as you heard Dean’s shuffle in the hallway. The door creaked open and he eased in, shooting a beaming smile your way.

“I told you I would take tonight’s shift.” He murmured as he placed a kiss on the baby’s head.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep.” The baby yawned and blinked sleepily up at you.

“We made him.” You handed Dean the baby and watched with loving eyes as he took your place in the rocking chair, softly singing his favorite Kansas song as your son fell asleep.

There, in that rocking chair before you, was everything you never knew you needed.

 

_ I finally found what I never knew I always wanted _

_ I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened _

_ I didn't know there was a hole _

_ Something missing in my soul _

_ 'Til you filled it up with your love _

_ Yeah, you filled it up with your love, yeah _


End file.
